Capturing Your Bloody Heart
by Psycogirl911
Summary: Sakura Haruno a determined vampire hunter must partner up with the species she learned to despice in order to defeat the excaped pureblood Madara. Sasuke Uchiha prince to the Pureblood race hater of humans is now having to rely on the hunters association for assistance...they choose the best... and she's female? SasuSaku


Okay I've had this idea keep popping into my head an it won't go away... -_- SO I wanted to know what you all thought of it and decided to give you all a sample hahah any ways Yes, I am continuing Forever In The Night and I will keep continuing it... But i'm also going to work on another story will writing it and I know what your thinking 'Somer you can't even stay focused enough to update every week let alone month for a story now you want to write TWO!' Impossible right? NO! Nothing is impossible as long as you try to make it possible (illogical logic xD) Any ways, Yes I will be continuing my other fanfiction but I want to try something different. It will be SasuSaku because that's just my favorite couple. I'll add some more couples in but... ehhh I just like focusing on them haha It will also be supernatural and i'm hoping that you will all enjoy it thoroughly ;) anyways here is the prologue and let me know if I should continue with this constant throb at my head of an idea ;D

.

…

….

…..

…...

_**Capturing Your Bloody Heart**_

You would think people would have come to terms with vampires by now. Their not these beautiful creatures that love humans and just want to find someone to live eternity with. Their monsters who live off the blood of the innocent. They want nothing more than to torture us humans. Tare apart families, and they leave nothing behind but bloodshed and broken hearts. Dark creatures vampires are. Yet for some reason we as human beings love them, feed them willingly, give not only our souls but our body as well. There are vampires then there are _Purebloods_. Those with the power to control any living thing on this planet. They can do just about anything. People and vampires worship them because they have no choice to. Purebloods are just vampires with out a sliver of mortality if you ask me. There worse monsters than even the regular vampires.

That's why people like me exist. We exist for the sole purpose to eradicate the 'bad' vampires. Not all the damned creatures, because like I said society _loves _them. You would think after so many wars between the humans and vampires we would actually want them destroyed (I do), but NO the stupid, naive human race decides that as long as we can 'peacefully' coexist then everything should be fine. The purebloods keep the vampires in line and everything's just _**perfect**_. Until you have a rogue or a vampire who turns against all laws and decides that he/she is just gonna due whatever the hell they want, then finally we get to kill one of the sorry bastards.

However a few years back we had a pureblood go rogue. His name was Madara Uchiha. He was the father of pureblood king Fugaku Uchiha. When he went rogue he annihilated almost all of the Uchiha clan, well him and his underlings anyways. So my people, the hunters were sent in to kill the underlings we could kill him it was against the **law **to kill _**him **_or any other purebloods. So the hunters fought off the underlings, but before they could go and contain Madara and help the surviving members of the clan something happened. Something no one expected. The youngest son of Fugaku shredded him cut him into tiny bits (that still didn't kill him just stopped him for now so he's in detainment). He also became the only living Uchiha besides his mother and brother. The rest where dead.

You would think that even after all of that society would have wanted them gone. Nope they kissed major ASS! Locked Madara in an isolated asylum and he's been detained ever since. Over time though the oldest brother died and that left the mother and younger brother (who now hates anything remotely human). Many people believe all is well. Hell if it is! As long as there are any vampires (pureblood or not) left alive then nothing will ever be well. So til they are gone I will keep fighting.

…...My name is Sakura Haruno and I am a vampire hunter...


End file.
